Fossil Find 2
Fossil Find 2 is an optional story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Although the Hunters successfully warded off the Arkz' attempted infiltration of Via Tubus, Ragol's High-Speed Transit Net, the enemy faction managed to steal developmental documents before making their escape. The government, in response, placed a bounty on all members of the Arkz in order to encourage hunters to track them down and bring them to justice, dead or alive. Shortly after, a quest is placed from the government wanting to dispatch another research team to investigate a giant fossil in Unguis Lapis. They request a capable hunter to protect the researchers from Arkz interference. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 3-2 From: Government Mission: We'd like to send another research team out to the giant fossil. I'd like you to guard this team against any further interference from the Arkz. Stage: Unguis Lapis Requirements: Clear Haywire Pallet Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Break (Blue Eyes) Team rules: Dice Minimum 3 Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Ino'lis / Kranz Cutscene character: Sil'fer Unlocks: None Fossil Find 2 takes place on the Unguis Lapis map in a 5x5 grid. Break (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. This quest is only playable if it is undertaken first. If Sighting 1, which is unlocked at the same time as this quest, is chosen first, Fossil Find 2 will disappear for the rest of the playthrough. Furthermore, the cutscene that follows after the quest is successfully completed can only be viewed if Sil'fer is the Hunter assigned to this mission. If any other characters is dispatched, the quest will simply end after defeating Break. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Nice work. You were really in a pickle there, weren't you, NAME? Our security team spotted some suspicious people out on the field, and I got a request to investigate exactly what they're up to. It's important that we wrap up all these requests. Real important. So don't waste any time, okay? Ask Karen for all the details. ...Oh, by the way, you'll take the fall if you mess up a mission, so be careful, okay? ...... The quest Sighting 1 has been added. ...... The quest Fossil Find 2 has been added. Pentaglass: Don't waste any time, okay? Ask Karen for all the details. ...Oh, by the way, you'll take the fall if you mess up a mission, so be careful, okay? Karen: Hello, NAME. I'll brief you on your mission. We've received word on suspicious people in the area of Via Tubus, and the Security Division has asked the C.A.R.D. Lab to conduct an investigation into their actions. The pallet you dealt with last time was sabotaged by the Arkz, of course, but they may already have another plan in operation. You may end up fighting them, so make sure you are prepared for battle. Good luck. Don't let the Arkz get to you. They're nothing. They're just a bunch of ruffians who weren't welcome on Pioneer 2, so they decided to go down to Ragol all by themselves. I heard that a member of the Arkz named Break stole some early C.A.R.D. Technology from the Morgue before I was here. We must bring them under control quickly and make Ragol a safe place to live for all of us. By the way, keep that a secret from the rest of the Hunters, okay? Sil'fer: Have you talked with that hot-blooded freak yet? Tee hee hee. I'm talking about Kranz. He gets himself so worked up about everything. You could tell him anything, and he'll be barking, "Let's go!" Oh, and now that I think about it, Kranz told me he was looking for his "Pops" earlier... I'm looking for someone myself, actually. My sister... So, anyway, I know how Kranz feels, kinda. Did you talk to Ino'lis? She's a real cutie, isn't she? She's full of energy too. Quite a cheery person, isn't she? And you can rely on her so much out on the battlefield. I can't count how many times her timely support saved me out there. We used to play with each other a lot, but we sort of lost contact after we both grew up... But then I registered with the Hunters, and here we are again. That doesn't happen every day, does it? It feels kinda like fate, actually. Am I comfortable with C.A.R.D. Technology? Well... more or less. You have to take the bad with the good. I like how they're compact, and how you can break out items at a moment's notice, but sometimes the items aren't quite as good as the real thing. What really hurts, though, is the way they break whenever I get attacked. That's a major drag. ...... Oh, right! I heard we're digging up fossils over in Unguis. Real fossils... I've read about them before, but I was born and raised on the ship, so I've never seen a real one. ...It'd be neat if I could. If you ever get a mission related to fossils, I'll take it any time! Director's Room guard: Nice work at that last battle. The Chief's proud of you. Too bad the Arkz are more obstinate than we though, huh? Don't let up your guard yet. Officer: Still... I wonder how those Arkz dogs got their hands on Card Technology. Their technology is a crude copy of our own research results. In fact, I even hear they modified it to use data from creatures... We have the original technology on our side, of course, so there's no way we can lose to these guys. Let's do our best! Okay, Commander? Quest dialogue ---- Break: Do you think you're doing the right thing? Post-quest dialogue (if Sil'fer was the assigned Hunter) ---- (Sil'fer draws her handgun and takes aim.) Sil'fer: I don't know what it is you're after... But anyway, I'll win this battle! There's a high price on your head. So, I'd rather take you in alive. But if you resist, I won't hold back! ...You must have been a really bad boy. Anyway, you're worth a fortune, dead or alive. Break: ...Heh... Sil'fer: What's so funny?! Break: ...Oh, nothing. ...So, why are you really after me? Just for the sake of a mere 10,000 Meseta? Or are you just a dog of the government, wagging its tail at the mere mention of the Principal? You'd better quit now. It's just a matter of time before you get hurt. Sil'fer: No one talks to me like that! What's so wrong with Hunters seeking bounties? Do you even realize your position right now? You just lost to me! Break: Shame how money blinds people from the truth! If that's all this is about, the Hunters have certainly fallen from grace... Sil'fer: What...? Break: The people of Pioneer 2 are being deceived! The government doesn't think of us as anything more than tools to ensure their own power. You'll realize that sooner or later... Sil'fer: Shut up!! Even if that's true, so what? We wouldn't be any better off following you people! Break: Heh. Someday, we need to sit down and discuss the truth. In the meantime, be careful of the government. Oh, and one more thing... Don't get in our way. You'll regret it if you do. Sil'fer: Shut up! (Sil'fer, frustrated, fires a single shot at Break.) (Break opens a telepipe portal.) Break: Hahaha! That aggressive personality of yours is just like Sophia's. Sil'fer: ...! Break: I'm sure we'll meet again. Think about what I said! (Breaks escapes through the pipe.) Sil'fer: W-wait! ...Sophia... Ho-How...How did he know my sister's name...? Who is he...? Category:Hunters story quests